


Coming Out: Take 3

by Xyliandra



Series: Basically Everyone is Queer [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Gen, Genderfluid, M/M, Trans Character, trans themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has come! Rei and Nagisa are <i> finally</i> ready to announce their relationship (as if the Iwatobi crew didn't already know). Some other secrets come to light in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out: Take 3

**Author's Note:**

> It's the moment you've all been waiting for-- those pesky personal pronouns will be addressed.  
> More information on Japanese pronouns can be found at the end of this work.
> 
> A **HUGE** thanks to [squirrelmort](http://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort) for reading this over and giving me awesome feed back (and some great commentary). I really appreciate your input. :D Any mistakes are totally my own.

“Nagisa, I believe it would behoove us to inform the swim team of our relationship,” Rei stated during one of their study dates. Nagisa whined, annoyed that Rei had halted their kissing.

Nagisa was pretty sure the team already knew that they were dating. Nagisa knew as soon as Haru and Makoto started dating. Their routine stayed the same, but they both had an aura about them that gave them away. And Rei was nowhere near as subtle.

Rei started bringing a two-tiered bento and insisted that Nagisa supplement the Iwatobi Bread with more nutritious food. He was also slightly more affectionate, letting Nagisa hang on him are a beat or two longer than he had in the past. And a sappy smile would cross Rei’s features whenever he asked Nagisa to let go.

Yes, Nagisa was positive their friends knew. But if Rei wanted to hold a press conference, Nagisa could hardly say no. Rei wasn’t the only one wrapped around the other’s finger.

“If that’s what you want Rei-chan, we can talk to everyone tomorrow,” Nagisa decided with a bright smile.

“Of course I want to tell them!” Rei exclaimed sounding almost offended. “I want everyone to know how important you are to me!”

“Rei-chan…” Nagisa crooned fondly.

“Shall I request a team meeting?” Nagisa nodded trying to keep the tears forming from spilling over. “Then I shall speak to Makoto following practice this afternoon.” Rei looked thoughtful for a moment before adding, “He is already aware of our situation, but Rin-san may feel excluded if he is not invited. He _is_ amongst our circle of friends.”

“Good idea Rei-chan! I’ll text him tonight.”

\----

Rei and Nagisa stood before the swim team and Rin. Makoto had volunteered Haru’s house as a location for the meeting, but Rei had insisted that it was unnecessary to cancel practice for their announcement. Ideally, the declaration wouldn’t last more than a few minutes and practice could proceed as normal.

“I apologize for the deviation from our practice schedule and I would like to express our gratitude to Rin for his attendance this afternoon.” Rin clicked his tongue and mumbled something Rei did not catch under his breath. Makoto elbowed Rin hard in the ribs, causing Rin to yelp.

“God dammit Makoto! That hurt!” Makoto shot Rin and disapproving look in return, silencing any other protest Rin might have.

Rei cleared his throat, bring the group’s attention back to Nagisa and himself.

"Nagisa and I would like to formally announce that we now share a more intimate relationship." Makoto tilted his head while Haru regarded them with an unchanging expression. "That is to say," Rei wrapped an arm around Nagisa's shoulders, blushing slightly at his public display of affection, "Nagisa and I are lovers."

Rin began coughing violently as he choked on his words. "Fucking christ Rei! You can’t just say shit like that!” Nagisa tried to stifle the giggles bubbling forth by pressing into Rei’s chest.

“I don’t follow,” Rei stated seriously. “Nagisa and I-”

“Are apparently fucking?” Both Rei and Makoto blushed deeply at Rin’s vulgarity. “Because that’s what people are gonna think if you say _lovers_. Dammit Rei, for once in your life talk like a normal human being.”

Nagisa’s snickers grew into full body laughter and Nagisa had to clutch Rei’s shirt to stay upright. Rei repositioned his hand under Nagisa’s arm to offer better support.

"Lovers seemed the most logical option. Paramour is undeniably archaic.  And partners is rather clinical and ill-fitting to describe someone as warm as Nagisa," Rei explained confidently. Nagisa's laughter grew quieter.

"Rei-chan..." Nagisa murmured affectionately, cheeks flushing.

"Most people just run with 'boyfriend'," Kou pointed out with a decidedly Matsuoka smirk. Rei looked down at Nagisa, lips pursed slightly as he contemplated how to respond without outing Nagisa. Haru glanced at the couple then over to Rin, who also looked uncomfortable. "Did I say something wrong?" Kou asked, chewing her lip.

"No," Rei answered slowly, buying time as he drew out the word.

"It's okay Rei-chan," Nagisa assured, looking up at Rei with a soft smile. "Rei-chan doesn't wanna use boyfriend because I'm not really his boyfriend."

"O-oh," Kou said unsteadily. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed-"

"You're his mistress," Haru stated. Rei spluttered.

"Not exactly Haru-chan,” Nagisa said with a laugh, hoping that Rei didn’t die from embarrassment before the day was over. “I’m not Rei’s _boyfriend_ because most of the time I’m not a _boy_. I’m transgender and genderfluid and sometimes I’m a boy and sometimes I’m a girl and sometimes I’m both and sometimes I’m neither,” Nagisa explained confidently in a single breath. Rin clicked his tongue.

“Geeze, where was this Nagisa when you came out to me?” he muttered under his breath.

“It helps that I wasn’t cornered, jerkface,” Nagisa retorted before blowing a raspberry Rin’s way. “But yeah. I’m genderfluid so Rei-chan was trying to be all sweet and considerate and not use a gendered word to describe me.” Nagisa nuzzled into Rei’s chest. “He’s so good to me.”

Kou looked at the couple pensively. "Rei-kun has dropped the -kun he addresses you," she observed astutely.

"That is right," Rei agreed. "It seemed proper."

"Should I do that as well?" Kou asked.

"Nah, that's not really necessary," Nagisa said with a shake of their head.

"Let me rephrase that," Kou began, making eye contact with the blonde, "What would you _like_ me to do? For _us_ to do?" Nagisa was silent for a moment, thinking it over.

"I guess just use whatever feels comfortable? You could use -chan or -kun or nothing at all; I have no strong feelings either way." Nagisa fiddled with their earring, twisting the pink stud around in the small hole. “There aren't a lot of times I feel totally boy or totally girl. It's usually some mix and more of a feminine/masculine thing. Besides, -chan and -kun aren’t technically gendered, if that’s your concern. I mean, I use -chan for everyone."

Kou hummed thoughtfully. "Do you change how you address yourself?" Kou queried.1

"I haven't before, but I've never been a girl around people who know before," Nagisa admitted.

"It might be worth trying and see how it feels."

Nagisa shrugged."I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"When you're a girl, you are Nagisa-chan," Haru stated definitively. "When you are a boy, you are Nagisa-kun." He paused. "When are both or neither, you are Nagisa."2

“That’s not a bad idea Haru,” Rin admitted. “If Nagisa’s okay with it,” he added. Haru nodded slowly, as if to retort _no shit._

Nagisa shrugged. “Honestly, I think you all care about this more than I do,” Nagisa quipped with a bemused smile.

“Is it alright if we give it a try, Nagisa?” Makoto asked gently. “You have a habit of keeping things to yourself and the last thing we would ever want is for you to feel pressured.”

 “It’s fine. You’re not pressuring me at all,” Nagisa responded with a head shake. “I mean, I know you guys are my friends and love me and all, but honestly, you’re handling this WAY better than I had expected.” Makoto smiled nervously and Nagisa’s face fell. “Rin-chan told you, didn’t he?”

“No! He didn’t tell us anything!” Makoto insisted quickly, waving his arms to emphasize his point. Kou sighed heavily with a roll of her eyes.

“They did a lot of research after I came out,” she admitted, smoothing her skirt to busy her hands.

Rei furrowed his brow. “Came out..?”

“As trans,” she clarified, visibly uncomfortable. “I probably should have told you two when they found out, but I didn’t really want to tell them either, but I kinda had to. Just, people get weird around you when they find out you don’t have the right parts.” Rin grabbed his sister by her shoulder.

“Hey,” Rin turned his sister to face him, “Don’t you _ever_ think you don’t have the right parts. There is more to being a woman then body parts and you have all the parts that matter. If people are too fucking stupid to understand that then you should ditch their asses anyway.” He pulled her into a tight hug, resting his cheek against the top of her head. “You have three older brothers who will kick the ass of any person who hurts you.”

“Rin,” Makoto began, frowning.

“Alright. _Two_ older brothers who will kick ass and _one_ who will cuddle you and keep you safe until we’re done.” Haru nodded solemnly.

“Haru!”

Nagisa stared at the exchange, failing to find words. Kou was trans too. Kou was trans and she had told Nagisa multiple times her preferred name and Nagisa refused to use it.

“Thank you for sharing that with us Kou-san,” Rei said gently. Kou wiggled out of Rin’s embrace and smiled slightly at Rei.

“Thanks Rei. I can tell you did research as well, though I would hardly expect any different.” Kou winked at Rei’s, yet again, reddening cheeks. “I’m different from Nagisa in that I’m definitely only a girl, but it sounds like everyone is pretty much up to speed on this kinda stuff in general.”

“I am a terrible human being,” Nagisa groaned.

“Hmm?” Kou looked over to Nagisa. Nagisa shrugged out from under Rei’s arms.

“I’m a terrible human being and an even worse friend,” Nagisa bemoaned, taking Kou’s hands in their own. “I am so sorry for not using your name Kou-chan. You’re almost as fun to tease as Rei-chan and I totally did it to be a little shit, but if I had known-” Nagisa dropped Kou’s hands to bow before her. “I sincerely apologize for my actions,” Nagisa stated formally.

“Nagisa, this really isn’t necessary,” Kou insisted with an embarrassed laugh.

“I swear I will only use Kou from now on. And if you want to hold this over me and make me feel like shit for the rest of my life, I would totally understand.”

“Seriously Nagisa. It’s fine. Please stand up. You’re making me uncomfortable.” Nagisa obliged her request and met her gaze. “I won’t say it didn’t bother me at first,” she admitted as she rubbed the back of her neck. “But you weren’t doing it to attack me or my gender. You weren’t doing it out of disgust. You were doing it because you’re Nagisa, and I’m pretty sure you’re biologically programed to annoy everyone you care about.” Smiles and soft laughs spread amongst the group. Nagisa averted their eyes.

“I was still wrong Kou-chan.”

“Okay, you really need to stop.” Nagisa looked back up. “Hearing you call me ‘Kou’ is weirding me out. Please stick with ‘Gou’.”

“But--”

“Seriously. It’s fine. You had to have noticed Rin calls me that too. It’s okay when family uses it.” Kou smiled warmly.

“Gou-chan,” Nagisa’s voice wavered as tears fell. Kou pulled Nagisa into a gentle hug and the tears fell faster. Rei placed a comforting hand on Nagisa’s shoulder, which resulted in Nagisa forcing him into the hug as well. Makoto looked over to Haru who nodded slightly, looking bored. They both moved to join the group hug, Haru awkwardly placing hands on Kou and Nagisa, Makoto wrapping his long arms around the group. Makoto looked over his shoulder to look at Rin, who rolled his eyes. After a few moments under Makoto’s pointed stare, Rin sighed and walked over to the group and allowed himself to be pulled under Makoto’s arm.

“We are one gay-ass swim family,” Rin muttered under his breath. Makoto elbowed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 There are a number of first person pronouns that Nagisa can pick from to address themselves.
> 
> 2 This system will be implemented for all future fics.  
> Nagisa-chan = female pronouns  
> Nagisa = neutral pronouns (specifically, singular they)  
> Nagisa-kun = male pronouns
> 
> Now, keep in mind all my knowledge on gendered language in Japan is from internet research, so if I’m wrong on this, let me know and I’ll fix it. 
> 
> The -chan/-kun/[no honorific] discussion is the best way I have figured out how to tackle to "pronoun problem", because let’s be real—is everyone going to read these author’s notes? No? Well they should probably know about this anyway. Pronouns are kinda a big deal, particularly when we’re talking about the trans community. Until now, Nagisa has been addressed using male pronouns. This was an intentional, stylistic decision, though it could easily be interpreted as the author not respecting Nagisa’s gender identity. Until now, Nagisa was not out to most of the cast. I continued to use male pronouns as a way of re-enforcing that Nagisa is still, for the most part, assumed to be male. 
> 
> Pronouns are _complicated_ yo. And to make things even _more_ complicated, in Japanese, pronouns are often omitted in conversations because they aren’t necessary grammatically. Meaning pronouns wouldn’t really be an issue for Nagisa in the same way that would be for English speakers. I’ve elected to use different pronouns based on Nagisa’s gender in the given situation. This decision was made for two main reasons: 1) some people’s preferred pronouns change based on how the present and 2) Japnese pronouns =/= English pronouns. I typically find it frustrating when English-speaking strip their fanfics of any Japanese culture, such as class room dynamics and uniforms, etc. These characters are Japanese and they are living in Japan, so I want to stay as true to that as I can.  
>  But what about invented pronouns you say? Well, again, this wouldn’t really come up in Japan (from my understanding?). I spent a lot of time thinking about what pronouns to use. Invented pronouns are awesome and special and I’m so glad everyone loves theirs. But Nagisa won’t be using them in my head canon. 
> 
> As always, I try to be sensitive and accurate in my characterizations but if you feel I could have handled something better, I would love to talk about it!  
> You can also hit me up on [tumbr](http://xyliandra.tumblr.com/) for additional author's notes, head canons, series theories, and straight up fangirling, or on [my fiction tumblr](http://xyliandra-fics.tumblr.com/) if you're down for everything but the fangirling.


End file.
